Berrinche nocturno
by Giprodosnato
Summary: Una tonta risa es expulsada desde mi garganta, en este punto me habrías dicho "Eres un berrinche andante, pequeño Shion" con esa sonrisa que me derrite el corazón y hace que me ponga a tus pies, típico de ti. Yaoi/SísifoxShion


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, algunos de los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Shiori Teshirogi, ningún personaje aquí me pertenece y espero no me demanden por hacerlos hacer cosas homosexuales.

 **Advertencia:** La siguiente lectura tiene contenido chicoxchico/yaoi suave apto para todo público que esté interesado.

Este fanfic es un AU moderno, ShionxSisifo narrado desde el punto de vista de mi querido Shion de Aries

Los tomates al final por favor, solo pido que les den una oportunidad.

* * *

 **Berrinche nocturno**

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me recuesto sobre ella haciendo que encaje perfectamente en el marco de madera.

Mis brazos son mi protección contra el frio de esta habitación que es comparado con el que vive en mi corazón desde hace unos días.

Suspiro distrayéndome tontamente con el vapor que sale de mi boca, es algo que no puedo evitar, me divierte ver como se desvanece aquel vapor gris en el aire desde mi tierna infancia. Sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo en mí para buscar el interruptor que para mi mala suerte estaba malogrado.

-Con este son 7 focos.

Ruedo los ojos, al parecer los antiguos dueños de la casa no se habían molestado en dejarla por completo habitable.

Merodeo con la mirada a fin de no tirar lo que queda de mi buen humor por la ventana, me consuela pensar que es culpa compartida pues no me había tomado la molestia de observar con detenimiento los problemas y carencias de esta casa. Con decir que no noté la ventana rota del segundo piso y esas ruidosas y desquiciantes goteras; podría decirse que mi entusiasmo me cegó desde el primer momento ¡No me pueden culpar por ello! La casa se veía más que perfecta a primera vista para un joven de 18 años recién graduado de la escuela y que ahora podía respirar por fin la libertad de empezar a construir el futuro que tanto anhela.

Ladeo la cabeza mientras paso mi mano por el botón que abre la puerta de la cochera. Pienso que es realmente necesario que este lugar se ventile. El polvo me recuerda por muchas razones a la casa pero no es que disfrute de su presencia, ya me haré un tiempo para limpiar todo.

A pesar de que es de noche, el aire del cálido verano entra contrastante mezclándose con el del interior de la polvorienta estancia.

-Auch.

Algo de polvo me entra al ojo mas decido restarle importancia y conformarme a frotar con cuidado con la manga de mi chompa marrón, no siendo esta la mejor idea del mundo.

-¡Demonios!—Exclamo lagrimeando por el ojo afectado—Esta chompa tiene mucha pelusa.

Hoy me ha resultado muy difícil mantener la calma, y eso que se me conoce por ser bastante tranquilo. Llevo el día entero tratando de acomodarme a mi nueva vida lejos de mi ciudad natal.

Los papeles de la casa, los de la universidad, el recibo del internet, el de los libros que debo pagar aun, las conexiones eléctricas y esas goteras que debo mandar a arreglar en el segundo piso y otras cosas son parte de una gran tormenta mental que no se como ordenar.

-Tck.

Me regaño porque me propuse a tomarme un respiro de todo eso que me ajetrea, al entrar por la puerta principal de mi flamante hogar.

Al centro de la chochera descansa el mejor regalo que me pudo haber dado mi abuelo Hakurey. Con cuidado retiro el gran forro gris manchado con algunas marcas de plumón que me llenaban de nostalgia, a veces es divertido tener hermanos menores.

-Viejo amigo, como siempre, me vas a tener que aguantarme un buen rato—Me dirijo a mi nada ostentoso auto azul marino que a duras penas me trajo a mi nueva casa.

Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba del día; antes de venir aquí, claro está; era echarme sobre el capot del auto todas las noches con una buena compañía para observar el bellísimo cielo lleno de constelaciones que prácticamente sabía de memoria, nunca me aburriría de buscarlas y definitivamente no pensaba en dejar tan amada tradición. Me subí casi como deslizándome sobre mi adorada fría chatarra, acomodándome l instante en el centro y recostándome sobre el parabrisas. Se sentía casi como en casa. Énfasis en "casi". Faltaban un par de cosas importantes.

La primera, estrellas. Por esta parte del mundo solo se podían aprecia con suerte, por esa razón, y por flojera, como diría mi buen amigo Dohko, preferí no sacar el auto afuera. El techo puede tener también algo bueno que aportar.

Y la segunda pues… ¿Recuerdan que dije "buena compañía"?

-Sí Shion, lo recuerdo, acabo de pensar en ello hace no más de 3 segundos.

Buena compañía…SU compañía…

-Hmg ¡No! Aquí vamos de nuevo- Me hice un ovillo sobre el auto envolviéndome en mi largo cabello verde ¡Me había costado tanto no pensar en Él durante todo el día!

Suspiro nuevamente derrotado, ya qué…Voy a soltarlo todo pues me mentiría a mi mismo si digo que no te extraño, que eres el motivo de mis ojeras desde que llegué aquí.

Una fuerte dosis de ambiente entra de golpe despeinándome y haciendo que salga de mi estado "huevo". Me reincorporo sobre el parabrisas mientras mi mente viaja a través de mis recuerdos, desarchivándolos y abriéndolos ante mis ojos de par en par trayendo al instante todas esas sensaciones especiales. Puedo oler una vez más tu típico perfume con el que me embriagué ese día que por primera vez me rodeaste entre tus brazos. Jamás dormir con tanta seguridad como esa noche.

Acabo de recordar que querías que te mande una postal apenas llegue, eres tan anticuado a veces. Un ligero sonrojo se hace presente en mis mejillas al recordar aquella dulce y peculiar característica tuya ¡Oh Cielos! Has de querer matarme cuando me ves en línea por el celular, ya te he atrapado tratando de escribirme, pero al final nunca envías el mensaje, eres tan tonto como yo un despistado. Mañana me encargaré de escribirte esa postal.

Acaricio algunos mechones de mi suave cabello como tú lo solías hacer, en verdad desearía que estuvieras aquí a mi lado, por desgracia las diferencias que nos unen también nos pueden separan. Ahora entiendo porque se dice que el Dios Apolo no soportaba a Eros, pequeño desgraciado ¿Cómo se le ocurre jugar con algo tan importante como el amor?

Esta noche me quedaré aquí viendo como el cielo ultramar se hace azul claro por obra del astro rey.

Al haber solo un habitante en esta casa podrías pensar que soledad me martiriza querido Sísifo, pero no es así, a pesar de haber vivido desde mi nacimiento junto con mi abuelo y mis hermanos Mu y Kiki, me siento acompañado de sus buenos deseos y consejos. Tenías razón, el silencio no es tan malo como parece.

Mi mirada se posa en mis manos que aun andan distraídas simulando las tuyas, una sensación cálida se apodera de mí y me comprime un poco el pecho, de repente siento un nudo en la garganta; me siento triste, porque los espacios entre mis dedos son justo donde encajan perfectamente los tuyos.

Me he perdido profundamente en mis recuerdos ¿Cuánto más pensaré en ti esta noche? Quisiera saber que te volveré a ver ¡Te quiero volver a ver! Eso es definitivo.

¿Y si las cosas cambian? ¿Y si ya no me quieres? ¿O yo no siento lo mismo por ti?

-¡IMPENSABLE!-me recrimino con mucha razón y sacudo mi cabeza para quitar esa absurda posibilidad de la faz de la tierra.

Mis ojos violetas se hacen brillantes por las lagrimillas que de un momento a otro aparecen y amenazan con salir.

-¡¿Ves lo que me haces hacer?!

Una tonta risa es expulsada desde mi garganta, en este punto me habrías dicho "Eres un berrinche andante, pequeño Shion" con esa sonrisa que me derrite el corazón y hace que me ponga a tus pies, típico de ti.

Voy sintiendo como poco a poco la pesada carga que llevaba hasta hace un rato se desvanece y me vuelvo a sentir vivo.

Dejaré que el destino decida cómo será nuestro reencuentro, guiaré mis pasos de la mejor forma que pueda para cumplir mis sueños, esperando que estos siempre beneficien a más de una persona, sabes muy bien que me gusta ayudar a los demás. Espero que tú también halles lo que andas buscando, te noté algo intranquilo la noche anterior a nuestra última charla; cuando pregunté qué pasaba cambiaste el tema, eres terrible ocultándome cosas.

Puede que esta noche piense en ti tantas veces como pestañee y al otro día me castigue diciéndome que malgasto mi tiempo en cosas tontas, pero hasta que vuelva a ser el Shion pensante aprovecharé para susurrar lo mucho que te quiero y extraño.

-Oh cielos, desearía que estuvieras aquí.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

¡Terminó el martirio señores!

Bueno en el caso de que hayas llegado hasta el final significa que no sufriste demasiado y hasta puede que te haya gustado~ o bajaste a velocidad Dios para saber qué tan largo era(?)

Son 4 pequeñas hojas~ mi cerebro tampoco daba para tanto, hace mucho que no escribo pero espero hacerlo más seguido.

En fin~ espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic de mi otp incanonico, si es así háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si no…también!

Si es que llego a tener reviews serán respondidos en mi cuenta de Tumblr que pueden encontrar en mi perfil~ para encontrar el post solo búsquenlo en mi blog como "Berrinche nocturno" y les saldrá mágicamente~ cofcofsolosiesquehaycofcof

Tengan un lindo día *^* Gi-san fuera!


End file.
